A conventional record player includes a base, a turntable rotatably mounted on an upper surface of the base for supporting a phonograph record, and a tonearm which carries a pickup stylus for tracking a spiral record groove in a phonograph record. The tonearm can be automatically positioned on the phonograph record to begin a playing cycle. When the playing cycle is completed, the tonearm is displaced from the phonograph record to be clear of the turntable.